


Perfectly

by Blizardstar



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: The way she fit together with Taako was different than the way she fit together with Barry, but they both fit together with her perfectly.





	Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> You ready for the sappiest, cheesiest, fluffiest, lovey doviest thing I've ever written? Cause I wasn't and I wrote it.

The way she fit together with Taako was different than the way she fit together with Barry, but they both fit together with her perfectly.

She and Taako fit together like two halves of a geode split in two. Every crack, every bump, every crevice, every divot, every speck slot together as two halves of a whole. Their hips, too bony for most others, bumped together perfectly. Their hands fit together so perfectly that if you twisted their arms around you could forget who's hand is who's. Their arms and legs intertwined so perfectly that no one could take them apart when they were young. Their foreheads rested against each other in exactly that perfect way in the space that was meant for them. They fit each other fully and equally and making whole this shape the two of them shared.

Barry fit her like the edges on a puzzle. She was full and very much _herself_ without him but he completed her, filling in all her gaps. His hands filled the gaps between her fingers and her fingers filled his. His head fit perfectly against her chest her chin rested so comfortably against the top of his head that they have to believe these spaces were made to be filled by each other. They slot together so perfectly in all these places, filling each other and making this shape that's new and different and still so perfectly complete.

**Author's Note:**

> "Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect." I couldn't be bothered to find a different synonym for each little thing so sorry for the levels of repetition so high that an English teacher would be convinced it had a deeper meaning.


End file.
